Numerous winter weather airplane accidents during take-off are attributed to an accumulation of snow or ice on an airplane's wings. This accumulation alters the aerodynamic characteristics of the airplane's outer surfaces and reduces the ability of an airplane's wings to produce the lift. One procedure for dealing with this accumulation is to de-ice the airplane by spraying the airplane with an ethylene glycol based solution prior to take-off.
In spite of the spraying procedure, accidents involving planes that have been de-iced have occurred. A number of these accidents have been traced to the time between de-icing and take-off exceeding the effective time of the de-icing procedure. Because delays are commonplace in winter flight operations, an airplane in line to take-off may exceed the effective time of de-icing and have to leave its place for further de-icing.
The delays associated with subsequent de-icing cause expense to the airplane's operators and significant passenger inconvenience. What is needed is to incorporate de-icing apparatus into the airplane so that while on the ground the wings may be kept clear of ice accumulation.
One solution is to incorporate a heater into the outer surface of the wing. However, the modern airplane wing is constructed of composite skin panels of varying thickness surrounding a basic wing structure, thereby making an electrical connection from one side to the other difficult.
What is needed is an electrical interconnection assembly for connecting a conductor of a device on the outside of the skin panel to a corresponding lead on the inside thereof. This interconnection assembly cannot adversely effect the structural integrity of the skin panel or the aerodynamic characteristics of the wing. The interconnection assembly must accommodate the different skin panel thicknesses associated with the various locations on the wing where the interconnection assembly is to be used while maintaining an environmental seal to prevent contamination to the panel structure and the connector.